Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $9\dfrac{3}{4}-5\dfrac{4}{6} = {?}$
Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {9} + {\dfrac{3}{4}} - {5} - {\dfrac{4}{6}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {9} - {5} + {\dfrac{3}{4}} - {\dfrac{4}{6}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=4 + {\dfrac{3}{4}} - {\dfrac{4}{6}}$ Simplify each fraction: $= 4 + {\dfrac{3}{4}} - {\dfrac{2}{3}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 4+\dfrac{9}{12}-\dfrac{8}{12}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 4+\dfrac{1}{12}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 4\dfrac{1}{12}$